<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Fields and Caves by Ace_of_Spades_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310267">Flower Fields and Caves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_11/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_11'>Ace_of_Spades_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Battle, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Caves, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Flowers, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_11/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A home-away-from-home, of sorts.</p><p>---</p><p>Hahaha standard warnings fuck off antis okay? Ok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Temporary Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyyyy another rlly quickly written and short one shot! This is my apology for writing angst earlier yall take some nice fluff its nice ok- it could probably be better but im running off monster energy rn and its 6 am and I havent slept so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring had come to the lands of the SMP, one of Dream's favorite times of the year. Techno soon learned how to enjoy it as well, though the lands he lives in are always snowy and cold.</p><p>Dream would take them both to a cave near a field of flowers, far away from the rest of the SMP. It was rare Techno chose to leave, but he never refused Dream's requests. Sometimes they'd only stay there for a day, sometimes they'd stay for a few weeks. The cave was a home away from home, their safe haven far away from the issues in the SMP.</p><p>Today was one such day they'd come to their mini paradise, them both laying in the warm and well lit cave as they woke up in a pile (Dream calls it a nest) of blankets. It would be a sickeningly domestic sight for anyone else, to see the two warriors be so vulnerable.</p><p>On days out here, neither bothered to put much effort into their appearance. Neither needed to put on a brave and strong front, they could let themselves be soft and vulnerable for a day or two. They never wore armor out here. Techno would set aside his royal cape and crown, he would let his long hair loose from it's usual braid. Dream set aside his mask and shield.</p><p>Today, as they woke up rather lazily and moved to the flower field to sit together, they spoke, rather than remain in a comfortable silence.</p><p>"We could live out here, you know. Never deal with the SMP, seperate ourselves from them and live in peace." Dream said, more thinking out loud as he began to weave flowers into Techno's long hair.</p><p>"It's a lovely idea. I couldn't do that to them though. I have Philza and Ranboo, I couldn't leave them forever." Techno was writing in a leather book, a story he'd been working on about a god.</p><p>"They can come with us. Philza must be tired of the violence after what happened with Wilbur. And Ranboo doesn't like conflict, out here we would just find peace." </p><p>"Maybe one day. The kid has his own problems to solve before we could, and we both have unfinished business. They still want us dead, love. We'd have to kill them first to ensure they won't try to find us."</p><p>"I suppose you're right. We couldn't allow blood to stain these flowers. We need a place away from bloodshed, away from violence. But this is only temporary." Dream sighed as he touched the petals of a flower he'd picked. Techno turned around to look at him.</p><p>"Temporary things always seem to be the most beautiful. For example, you will not live forever, and yet you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Techno gave a small smile as he watched Dream grow flustered.</p><p>"Wh… what am I supposed to say to that!? Fuck you and your love for… I don't know! Writing? Sure-" Dream said in his small panic, making Techno laugh.</p><p>"It's true though. Either way, you're right. We both have grown tired of the blood and tears seen on the battlefield. If only they understood that not everything needs to be ended with a war." Techno said, Dream's face soon fell into something more serious.</p><p>"I think that we can separate from them all, without death. We'd just have to disappear quietly."</p><p>"If only that were an option. However, I do not wish to spend our limited time here speaking of what can be. I want to enjoy the present."</p><p>Dream nodded in agreement, them both hugging as they soon began to wander throughout a nearby forest. </p><p>Dream skipped around as he picked berries he identified as edible, Techno kept watch for any possible threat, and killed any sheep he came across. No threat came, as they returned to the cave before dark.</p><p>They both ate berries and chunks of mutton from the other day that night, then both eating until they felt satisfied. Then as night fell, they'd fall into the pile of blankets.</p><p>Dream would read over what Techno had written that day, and Techno would spend the time carefully crafting the wool into more blankets, or warm spare clothes for them both. Sometimes Techno wouldn't spend the time on it, choosing to cuddle with Dream until they both felt drowsy and fell asleep.</p><p>Tonight, as the blanket-in-progress lay on the floor, long forgotten, and the book had been reviewed by Dream at least 5 times, they'd cuddle.</p><p>"I love you." Dream said softly, so soft it was barely audible.</p><p>"I love you too." Techno replied in a similar, soft tone.</p><p>And with that, the two lovers slept, their worries gone and the bloodthirsty voices silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloodstained Flowers and Caves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A betrayal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so to the person who asked for the angst- (Kurieitibu_Akuma) idk how to dedicate specific chapters to people but your comment made my day!! This wasn't the angsty route I originally had planned for this work, even with the angst I was thinking of, but I think it still turned out fine :)</p><p>Anyways, I have more to say but I'll say it at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if these lands had been nothing but a battlefield this whole time.</p><p>Techno struggles to even breathe as he pulls his sword from yet another soldier, Dream right behind him. That's the last of them, except for their leader who's still too cowardly to show their face.</p><p>"Don't look at them, Techno." Dream said, putting a hand on Techno's shoulder in an attempt to keep the man in reality. Techno shook as he nearly dropped the sword.</p><p>"We were finally moving here, building our new homes. What happened…? I thought we settled everything, we didn't have more enemies…" Techno looked at the unfinished houses, not for them, but one for Phil and Ranboo and the other for George and Sapnap while they lived in the cave.</p><p>"I thought we did too. Someone else must be out there, we didn't settle every problem with violence." Dream said, looking around in preparation for an ambush as Techno struggled to not let his own emotions overwhelm him. But everything was just so… much. The bloodstained flowers crushed from footsteps and death bodies, the trees chopped down to try to limit Dream's mobility, their cave smelled of blood and death and they both wielded weapons they hadn't so much as thought of in weeks.</p><p>"Are the other 4 still asleep? Ranboo… doesn't need to see this. He's still a kid."</p><p>"Phil woke up a bit ago. He was shooting at some of the soldiers from above, the ones that got too close to the houses and made sure Ranboo was still asleep." Dream replied, looking at the bodies around them.</p><p>"I thought it was over. I thought we finally achieved true peace, even by horse we're weeks away from everyone! And we destroyed the nether portals linking to here ages ago…"</p><p>"Techno. It's okay. Calm down… I know how you feel, but we have to get through it, right..? We can clean up the bodies, we can replant the flowers. There's a clearing like this one with a cave 2 days away from here if we travel on foot, faster if it's by horse, we can move there…"</p><p>"Dream. There's a traitor. Someone here betrayed us." Techno interrupted him with a shaky voice, and Dream's eyes widened. Dream frantically tried to think of something else, ANYTHING else that would explain…</p><p>But it was no use. The portal system was hidden far underground in the nether when it did exist. Coordinates were given directly to the people here. And this was a planned attack, it was no accident. They always were careful they were never seen by someone they didn't trust, only entering the nether when no one else was there.</p><p>"Well then. Glad one of you has a brain." A familiar voice said from behind them. Both of them turned around quickly, coming face to face with-</p><p>"George? Sapnap?? But… why..? You're my friends! Both of you are my best friends!" Dream said, practically yelling. Techno nearly lunged forward to put a sword to their throats, only stopped by Dream holding his arm.</p><p>"You both get time to explain. You're both very lucky Dream doesn't want me to hurt you guys yet." Techno glared at them both, them both just smiling.</p><p>"Dream, you settled your problems with everyone. You even managed to fix your friendship with Tommy. But you ignored us. You took George's status. You used us, and expected us to forgive you?" Sapnap practically spat out. Dream was shaking, trembling, as Techno protectively put an arm around him.</p><p>"Y-You both said you forgave me! I apologized.. so many times… I trusted you both enough to a-ask you both to m-move here with us!" Dream said, tears beginning to form and fall at the betrayal.</p><p>"Yeah. You shouldn't have trusted us. You betrayed us, so we betray you. Eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, right?" George said, glaring at the two.</p><p>Dream tried to speak, words forming and dying in his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. Techno glared at the two.</p><p>"Neither of you have weapons or armor. I know that for a fact. You get 1 minute to leave our sight and never come back. I don't want to kill you or hurt you, because you were Dream's friends. But if you both don't leave, or if you both ever return, I will make sure your deaths are painful." Techno watched the two run off, taking his words seriously. </p><p>Dream fully began to break down and cry, falling to his knees as he sobbed. Techno tried to support him, move him into Phil and Ranboo's house so he's away from the bodies. Dream wouldn't budge. He cried, and cried, Techno unable to do anything.</p><p>Techno saw Phil taking steps towards them, Phil's dark grey wings limp. They're useless in this realm, without any access to the end he can't use them. That didn't change his status as the Angel of Death of all realms.</p><p>"I'll get rid of the bodies and blood. I can't save the flowers. I can speed up their growth. Ranboo is safe, he doesn't know of any of this." Phil said, putting a hand on Techno's shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you, Phil. Thank you so much." </p><p>"It's no problem. Everything should be gone within the next hour. I have food prepared in the house, once the bodies are gone I'll work on finishing the house and set up a garden for food."</p><p>Techno nodded in response. Phil shifted his focus on the bodies around him, putting his hands on the ground and muttering under his breath. Techno picked up Dream, taking him into the house and setting him down on a couch. </p><p>Techno looked around, finding bowls of mushroom soup and bread with a note saying that there's one for everybody and to make sure Ranboo has one when he wakes up. There were only 4 bowls there.</p><p>He grabbed 2 bowls of soup and 2 pieces of bread for him and Dream, setting the bowl for himself on a table as he offered Dream the soup. Dream refused to eat, Techno sighing.</p><p>"You need to eat something. Come on." After some more of Techno's offering, Dream took the bowl and bread and began to eat, Techno sitting aside with his own bowl and eating as well.</p><p>"I like Phil's cooking." Dream said suddenly, making Techno smile. </p><p>"He's good at it. It's thanks to him I stayed alive in the arctic for so long, otherwise I'd forget to eat." Techno replied. There was a heavy tension in the air. Both ate in silence until Ranboo walked in.</p><p>"Oh, hello! Um… Thanks again for letting me move here with you guys." Ranboo said with a nervous smile. Dream and Techno were both aware the enderman hybrid was still nervous around them both. </p><p>"It's no problem. Phil made everyone soup and bread, it's in the kitchen." Techno said, Ranboo nodded and left to get his food, returning to sit down.</p><p>"Where'd Phil go? Is he outside?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's doing something. There was… a small fight. Don't worry, it shouldn't be a problem again." Ranboo's eyes widened upon hearing this.</p><p>"You're sure… right? I don't want… to be involved in conflict." </p><p>"I'm sure. It'll be alright. There shouldn't be any more fights here. I'll try to stop them before they happen."</p><p>They all focused on their food, Dream leaning against Techno's shoulder once they finished eating. Slowly, he fell asleep.</p><p>Techno was just concerned if what he said was a lie or not. Would they really be safe…?</p><p>He didn't know. Nobody would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... writing this gave me more ideas for what to do next. I'm working on another long one-shot rn but I like the idea of making this a proper work and adding more to this world more. I didn't think it was worth it at first- but this chapter makes me think of everything I can do to expand on this idea and world</p><p>I was originally planning for this chapter to have FAR more angst than it did... but I like this, and think it gives room for me to add more. So I think y'all can expect more chapters, I have a lot of ideas :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Black and White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo thinks about Dream and what lead to trusting him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways, I'm a Dream apologist sooo wanted to mention that. Obviously this is canon-divergent and like... the backstory is canon compliant at best-</p><p>Anyways enjoy, I rlly wanted to make sure it felt like Ranboo had a place here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo found this place to be far better than he originally thought it would be. </p><p>If you ignored the events from the betrayal, there was never any conflict. Everyone made a point not to let other people here, everyone who tried to find it would fail. There was very limited contact between everyone else and here, and they could sever that connection at any time.</p><p>Ranboo kept a very pretty blue parrot. It was used for mail, on the rare occasions they wanted to send messages to anyone. Tommy and Tubbo often sent messages, catching them up on conflicts but never asking for assistance. Dream would sometimes use it to message Punz, as he was de-facto leader of the SMP, to ensure everything ran well. But other than that, they had no contact with anyone outside of their little bubble.</p><p>If he was honest, he'd at first doubted this place would be as peaceful as they claimed. He had trouble trusting Dream, and Techno was great, but he has a history of violence.</p><p>He almost didn't go because he didn't trust Dream. That would have been a shame.</p><p>But as he told Dream all the reasons he couldn't trust him, reminded him of every terrible thing Dream did? Dream cried.</p><p>…</p><p>"Woah woah, Dream? Are you.. okay-?" Ranboo had asked the trembling man in front of him, suddenly worried he'd gone too far. The snow fell around the two, not harsh but rather calm, and they could hear Philza and Techno preparing potions in the cottage. Despite everything, even if it was Dream, Dream was a person, and he didn't want to hurt anyone.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's just… you're right." Dream had said, almost choking on his words. "I did all of that. And that's why I'm still surprised Techno is okay with being around me. I planned to betray him, you know…? He knows too."</p><p>"Drea-"</p><p>"I don't need comfort. Really, it's fine. Let me tell you something, Phil and Techno know. George and Sapnap know too. But I think you should know, I want to tell you too. If you'll let me."</p><p>"You can tell me.. but there's no guarantee I'll believe you."</p><p>"You don't even have to agree. I just want to tell you why, Ranboo. You weren't here for the beginning. At first I just tried to keep peace, and it mostly worked… occasionally there would be small fights, but they were settled very easily. And… then L'manberg was started. It was a threat to the happy 'family' I'd wanted, it existed to start the conflict I tried to avoid. I couldn't get rid of it through my usual, peaceful methods. They'd always try to escalate the situation to involve violence. So I fought too, I was just as violent as them. I had George and Sapnap by my side still. I hadn't lost myself yet. I won, but they got independence. I traded that for the discs, hoping they would self-destruct or I could use the discs to take the country down without violence.</p><p>"When Schlatt was in power, soon Techno joined as well. But when war broke out, we stood on opposing sides. Schlatt died that day, I knew he would. I knew Wilbur would destroy it all. I hoped it would mark the end. I'd felt like I was going insane, and I was. And soon, I lost George and Sapnap, something that was completely my fault, pushing me further to insanity. It wasn't the end. I was truly going insane, the family I originally built had completely collapsed in front of me. This is around when you joined, helping Tommy burn George's house. That… pushed me. I blamed everything on Tommy, a child, because I'd gone too far to give up destroying the country. That country that represented everything I hated, everything I was scared of.</p><p>"I lost myself. I forgot who I was, I had no one close enough to help me. I became the manipulative, abusive person you've known. I blamed everything on Tommy and it was so easy to hurt him, I found myself enjoying it. It wasn't George or Sapnap or Techno or Punz to make me see what I'd become. It was Phil. Phil had hurt me, threatened to kill me, for hurting his son. And then, at that moment, I realized what I became, it felt like I wasn't in control of my own body. So I had broken right there, leaving Phil confused. Phil has a good heart. He took me to this cottage.</p><p>"And Techno understood me. He… tried to help me. So did Phil, and it was so confusing at the time. They helped me destroy everything related to that version of me. But after everything, I don't ask for your forgiveness. All I ask is you listen."</p><p>Ranboo's eyes grew wide, his mind racing with questions and questions and even more questions. He didn't know what to think.</p><p>"I… think I understand, actually. I don't know what it felt like… and Tommy is still just a kid. But I think if you and Tommy switched roles, he would have done the same thing you did. And… I don't forgive you. Not right now. But I think you're… trying. Honestly, most people here don't see the flaws in their actions, so the fact you do makes me think you're not as bad as I thought." </p><p>"Ranboo. You're a kid too, okay? You're not less of one because you're a bit older, or you're a bit more mature. Phil and Techno want you to be happy, so do I. Come on, Techno and Phil want us inside. There might be a blizzard soon."</p><p>…</p><p>Ranboo sighed at the memory. He was glad he listened that day. He still doesn't think anyone here is perfect, but everyone is definitely trying.</p><p>He looked out the window to see Dream and Techno, working on another farm. Philza stood beside Ranboo, smiling at the sight.</p><p>"For warriors who've fought so much to get to this point, they really are quite domestic." Phil said quietly, with a small and amused smile.</p><p>"They're happy, I guess. You could say the same about yourself, Phil. You've been through a lot." Ranboo said, no tone in his voice that gave away any of his emotions.</p><p>"We all have. It's why we all get along so well. We've all been through a lot, we've been terrible people. You haven't had to experience that slow decline. We want to protect you from becoming like us. We know you have… some issues, but we want to help you."</p><p>"Did I..?"</p><p>"Yes. You did. Don't worry, you didn't do anything. Dream and I kept an eye on you the entire time. Techno was off collecting some resources, but we still watched you. It's really not a bad thing, either. We'll watch you every time it happens, until that side of yourself becomes less violent and starts to well, talk."</p><p>"Thanks Phil." Ranboo had found himself going through one of his unorganized chests, pulling out some of the grass blocks he's collected and handing one to Phil with a small and happy chirping sound. Phil smiled at it. </p><p>Phil liked it. They all like when he does this. The blocks often serve no use to them, but they treat them as signs of friendship from the enderman hybrid and keep the blocks he gives in a separate chest. It made Ranboo happy.</p><p>And as Ranboo and Phil prepared a meal for the 4 of them, Ranboo smiled.</p><p>Despite all the sides and conflict he was pulled into, this was the first place that felt like home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ORBWKSBEBW OKAY BUT THE IDEA OF THEM KEEPING EVERY BLOCK HE GIVES THEM MAKES ME SO HAPPY I HAD TO INCLUDE IT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo can't sit idly if the people threaten to kill his friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 chapters in a day, pog!!! I'm finally gonna start setting up your actual story line!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone asked Tommy and Tubbo where any of the 4 went, they always responded the exact same way.</p><p>Tommy would tell them to fuck off and mind their own business, that they could find whoever they're looking for themselves if they wanted. He'd very quickly change the subject, whoever asked would be roped into whatever chaotic plans he had for the day.</p><p>Tubbo was a bit… kinder. He'd say that if they don't know, they aren't supposed to go there. He'd then leave, usually to go visit Tommy or look after the rebuilt L'manberg.</p><p>The buildings Phil and Ghostbur left in the country were beautiful, and Tommy was glad that they hadn't been destroyed. He's sure if Dream hadn't begun to climb out of the dark space he was in, or if Techno hadn't begun to abandon his violent ways, the country would be gone. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo have talked things out with Dream, the process reminding them all that once, they were friends. Tommy and Tubbo were shocked that they did agree with some of Dream's original motivations, L'manberg had caused a lot of trouble.</p><p>Nowadays they've begun working more to unite people than to separate everyone. They think they're not doing bad, they've kept the peace so far. But as Dream said, they're still children. Ones that Wilbur roped into his war and fight.</p><p>Days like yesterday made the two happy, where they didn't feel like leaders of a country. Sam had practically adopted the two, he watched over them.</p><p>If the stress of keeping peace overwhelmed them, he was there to take over and communicate what they wanted. If they needed comfort, he was there. Sam would try to subtly help with some of the effects of the trauma they'd been through.</p><p>Tubbo can finally shoot fireworks into the sky again. Tommy can wear armor. And both are fine with buttons and tnt again.</p><p>Today though, they had to be the presidents again. People all over the smp are angry, not just residents of L'manberg, so they have a meeting with Punz.</p><p>"Tommy, Tubbo. You showed up." Punz said, nonchalant and leaning back in his chair. He wasn't the most professional of leaders, but he was still someone to be respected.</p><p>"Of course we have. We don't need to go through stupid formalities right? I hate them, we know why we're here anyways. Just talk about the problem." Tommy said, his tone a tad harsh and serious.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't need formalities. As we know, they demand to know the whereabouts of Dream and, by extension, Technoblade, Philza, and Ranboo. They demand this information to use it to kill Dream, because apparently all he's done to try to correct his mistakes wasn't enough." Punz said, cold and straight to the point.</p><p>"Well, we can't just let them kill Dream! He was a bad person, sure, but most people here aren't any better than him. At least he did more than a superficial apology. He gave us L'manberg! He gave up all his tools and resources and started again from scratch, he even gave everyone at least 3 blocks of netherite!" Tubbo said, quite loudly. Punz sighed.</p><p>"Obviously, they won't be allowed to kill him or know of his whereabouts. He has a completely blank slate to start from and he hasn't hurt anyone. We have no evidence he's an actual threat." Punz replied, looking at Tubbo directly.</p><p>"Then how do we calm them down? Eret can only do so much. And everyone seems to think we're all fucking brainwashed or something." Tommy said, harsh and cold. Tubbo put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm and grounded, they couldn't afford to snap right now.</p><p>"We can't do much to stop them while remaining peaceful. Everything we've tried hasn't calmed them down. I understand their anger and confusion, but they all can't see how he's at least trying. Besides, he's so far away he couldn't be a threat, and I doubt Ranboo wouldn't alarm us immediately if something was happening." Punz looked at the ground, thinking for a moment.</p><p>"We need a way to prove he isn't planning to hurt us if we want everyone to stay calm. Is Ranboo's testimony not enough?" Tubbo asked quickly.</p><p>"It might help. I don't know if Ranboo is interested in coming back. Phil also has practically adopted the kid, according to Dream, and the 3 don't want him hurt or involved in any conflict. We can get Ranboo to come, but I don't know if he'd be happy to." Punz sighed, they were running out of options.</p><p>"Surely we can do something? We can't let them get hurt! No one deserves to just… die like that." Tubbo said, panic beginning to overwhelm him as Tommy held his wrist, keeping his best friend grounded as well.</p><p>"Even Dream, the one who abused your best friend?" A voice called from a hall, making Punz jump to his feet and the two best friends turn in place.</p><p>"This meeting isn't for you. Come any closer and I'll shoot, you have 1 minute to explain why you're here and maybe I'll consider letting you stay." Punz said, loading his crossbow and preparing to fire. Tommy and Tubbo stepped to the side, looking at the figure in the doorway.</p><p>"I'm not here to hurt you guys and I definitely don't want Dream dead. I just want the best outcome, I think Dream dying wouldn't lead to a good one. I know where he is too. The flower fields, by a cave, right?" The figure said, leaning against the door.</p><p>"Step forward and tell us who you are, coward!" Tommy shouted out, nearly lunging forward before Tubbo held him back.</p><p>The figure took a few steps forward, the goggles on his head and color-block hoodie being shown in the light. He wore various things to tell the time, 4 watches on his wrists, a pocket watch hanging from a chain, and 2 similar ones from his neck. They all told different times, and the man in front of them smiled.</p><p>"See, not here to hurt anyone. We don't want death, right? We can agree on that."</p><p>"Karl… I don't understand you or know you all that well. But you seem to know what you're talking about. I'll let you help, but if anything seems too off I will shoot you on the spot." Punz said, looking coldly to the man in front of him. Karl smiled.</p><p>"That's fine! Now, where should we start?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Karl pog?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mother Duckling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mother given a choice, between staying with her duckling or leaving him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My motivation straight up died for a bit. But im back with a short chapter to kinda explore who doesnt like Dream and whos against him :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Puffy her thoughts on the current… fight, she'd simply shrug and turn away.</p><p>Sam led it, saying that Dream's abuse to the children shouldn't be forgiven so easily. She knew Sapnap and George had agreed with it. Badboyhalo and Antfrost joined simply to stir up trouble, while Quackity and Fundy had hoped finding Dream and killing him would lead to killing Technoblade.</p><p>Sam approached Puffy about their plans one day, asking her for help. Saying that Dream would trust her, that she was a good leader, all sorts of flattery.</p><p>"Sam." Puffy had said, then, her voice uncharacteristically cold.</p><p>"You know what he did! The problems he's caused. He caused every single problem in the SMP! He ABUSED Tommy!" Sam had yelled at her.</p><p>"Sam."</p><p>"Don't talk to me like that. You know he doesn't deserve to walk free. Not with what he's done to those kids, to everyone else."</p><p>"Sam.. I understand. He hasn't been a good person. But he's been trying, and that's something we should respect. Tommy and Tubbo have gone through more than any kid should. But Dream wasn't the only person who traumatized them.. and they forgave him. You don't have to forgive him, but we should give him a chance."</p><p>Sam recoiled at the words, the creeper mask slipping as he readjusted it, revealing a cold, bright green eye. He held a sword up, not threatening but a display of power and control. Puffy took a step back, worry overpowering any other emotion.</p><p>"I see what side you've taken. But why? Because he's your son? Does family take priority, even when that family has been as awful as him?"</p><p>"He may be my little duckling, but he's a person before he is family. Even if he was a stranger, I'd give the same response. Give him a chance to redeem himself. No one deserves death."</p><p>"Would you really say that, captain? I know you, you've had no issue pushing that girl off your ship. Leaving her to drown."</p><p>"That was different. She wasn't going to change."</p><p>"Then how do you know Dream will, Puffy? How do you know he won't go back to how he was before at the sight of a small problem?"</p><p>"We don't. But he's tried. And that's the first step to change. This was a pleasant conversation. I'll speak with you later."</p><p>Puffy adjusted her hat and had walked off, swift and composed. She looked around before allowing herself to relax, walking to her home. She'd be safe there.</p><p>However, a bright blue parrot found her first.</p><p>"Ah, what a pretty thing! Parrots like you usually don't wander around here, who owns you?" She said, talking to the parrot… and the parrot dropped an envelope at her feet and flew away.</p><p>"Hm, a parrot used for mail? Clever idea, but… who's far away enough to use something like this…? I suppose I can find out." She continued to talk to herself, opening the envelope and reading the letter inside.</p><p>'To Puffy,</p><p>We hope you receive this letter as soon as possible. Dream sends his love, but he isn't writing this letter. We need your advice. </p><p>Dream was the one who suggested we contact you, he needs advice most of all. I cannot give all the details in this letter, in fear of an enemy who may take it. Should an enemy have taken this, it'd be better for them to have our coords and little information on us than know everything.</p><p>The coords are on the inside of the envelope. Arrive as quickly as possible. '</p><p>Puffy checked for a signature, only to find none as she opened the envelope. The coords were there, and she sighed. She read over the coords again and again, committing them to memory. Then she set a small fire, to burn the envelope and letter.</p><p>She put it out, then ran as fast as she could to her horse, jumping on to it.</p><p>"Alright, we have an adventure. We can't take any breaks, but we'll be there fast. Can't keep the sender waiting."</p><p>And with that, she took off, leaving her house behind.</p><p>---</p><p>"Dream… you're sure she can help…?" Techno had asked him, the boy curled up in blankets as they sat together in the cave. Dream nodded, seeming small and sleepy as he did.</p><p>"She's.. my mom… she'll help… I think…? I hope… gotta send a… letter to Punz… when parrot gets back." Dream said, slow and he rubbed his eyes as he did.</p><p>"Don't stay up waiting for it. Or for Puffy. You need to sleep. You've hardly slept since... that happened. I'm worried, Phil is worried, and Puffy will be worried."</p><p>"No… gotta… stay awake… for mom…" Dream said, his eyes soon closing as his body shut itself down.</p><p>"There you go. Sleep, dear. Everything will still be here for you in the morning." Techno ran his fingers through Dream's hair. It was growing long, not as long as his but still longer than normal.</p><p>With those words and soft touches, Dream let himself sleep, Techno soon following as they hugged each other even while unconscious.</p><p>Puffy would be there in the morning.</p><p>Everything would be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Puffy puffy PUFFY</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so tempted to make this angst i aLMOST DID BUT THEN I DIDN'T<br/>....so maybe a chapter two with angst...?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>